Whispers of the Forest
by Drunk Karma of Uncanny Valley
Summary: What-if Brambleclaw had killed Firestar? Will the Clans have survived with two tyrants? And, how did Ashfur get involved in all this?
1. Prologue

Note: This is a what-if story. What-if Brambleclaw had killed Firestar?

* * *

It...was a mistake; my intentions were disastrous. And how? You might be asking yourself, well; you didn't make my mistake, now; did you? It was horrible thing; I...I was a traitor.  
Oh? You hate me now, don't you? You don't even know my story. How dare you pass judgement on me, without letting me explain myself. You're just like them... My name is Ashfur; warrior of the forgotten Thunderclan. Nobody remembers now; nobody who dares speak the clan's name.  
...Maybe, if I tell you the story, you'll pass fairer judgement, or maybe grow to hate me more.

I grinned; Brambleclaw actually did it! He killed Firestar; my leader, his leader, the leader of Thunderclan! The blood gradually streamed down his claws; onto the ground below; even Hawkfrost wore a grin of his own. I was so happy! Squirrelflight will now suffer, her father dead! I was snapped out of my thoughts when a cat rushed out of bush not too far from my own. I couldn't believe it; it was Leafpool. I saw her claws extending as she tried to knock Brambleclaw over; but, being untrained in fighting, she went down easily; already dead, and bleeding in a blink of an eye.  
"Ashfur, come out!" Hawkfrost hissed.

I walked out of my hiding place; eyes bright at the sight of our fallen leader.  
"Hello, Hawkfrost." I meowed at him; sounding happier then I should've; especially with two dead bodies laying before me.  
"What are you doing here, you weren't supposed to follow us!" Hawkfrost spat; then, a wild grin came to his lips. "Yes, yes; this is perfect!"

Both Brambleclaw, and I looked at him with surprised expressions.  
"He'll take the blame!" Hawkfrost exclaimed.  
What? I'll take the blame for this heinous crime? Me? Well, I did play a role in it, even if it was a short one.  
I was unable to speak as Hawkfrost immediately held me down, and stared up at Brambleclaw.  
"Hurry to your clan; you'll know what to tell them, right?"  
"But, they're covered in our scent!" Blameclaw pointed out. Causing Hawkfrost to laugh deeply. "I'll throw them in the river!"

A wide-eyed look was on my face; I was afraid. Hawkfrost, and Brambleclaw were going to...  
I don't even know. But, Hawkfrost let go of me for a second; pushing Firestar, and Leafpool into the river; before, fleeing. I couldn't believe my eyes; this wasn't our agreement!

I heard a cough from the river; she was still alive...  
Leafpool!  
I quickly headed over to her; fear grasping me as the river filled with her, and her father's blood. "Ashfur?...This isn't what I thought the prophecy meant..." She whispered weakly. "What prophecy?" I asked her; I was shocked that she was still alive; though, it was obvious she was fading fast. "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. I..I didn't know it'd be my blood; but, I get it now..." She mewed to me.

The prophecy; it meant that Brambleclaw would kill Firestar; Firestar being his mentor; while Brambleclaw is his successor. And, the river was running red with her, and his blood combined. It was sad to see; I didn't know why she even told me of this prophecy; or, whatever. But, she spoke up again. "I..I just wish my kits didn't have to leave with me..." Kits? She was a queen? Oh no...

It was not long before the clan had found me, and were holding my trial; they all stared with anger, and disdain in their eyes. The only one who didn't look at me was Squirrelflight. My love...She couldn't even look at me. Of course; the clan never gave me a chance to explain; now that Brambleclaw was leader. They chased me out; but, made sure to claw me up before I could leave them forever. Many of my cuts have healed; but, some became scars.

I am just ashes now; yes, I am no longer a warrior; I am a traitor.  
Call me Ashes; and, hope to never see the clan come at you.  
Tigerclan; kills all outsiders; they are deadly. And, I must hide; I must run; but, someday, I shall return.  
And, when that day comes; I shall break into pieces; pieces of four; like it was before all of this.

I'll bring back the peace; before that happens, blood has split blood; and, he shall pay for his crimes.


	2. Chapter 1

I was dreaming, wasn't I? That's why this forest was so dark; that's why it was so empty. That's why there was no scent, and I could hear no prey rustling in the undergrowth. It was death, wasn't it? But, no; Starclan would take me...No, the Place of No Stars will.

As soon, as I felt like giving up; the forest changed; turning into the Moonpool. The crisp water shining brightly; reflected by the moon high above.

"Ashfur, I wish to speak with you." A kind, and gentle voice spoke. My head snapped in it's direction.

Standing there was, Leafpool.

"Hi..." I mewed at her. "What do you need me for?" I thought out loud; I didn't mean to say it; but, I really did want to know. Why would she speak to me of all cats? She opened her mouth; answering my question.

"I must share something important with you, dear kin."

Kin?

My mouth went agape; why would she call me kin?  
"Ashfu-" I instantly interrupted; which was rude of me; you never interrupt a warrior of Starsclan. "-Ashes. I'm not a part of any clan."

Leafpool smiled thoughtfully. "I understand."

She then opened her mouth wide, yowling at me; a bit annoying since I can hear her just fine. "Three, kin of your kin; will hold the power of the stars in their paws!"

Her prophecy sent shivers down my spine; her voice booming, stronger than when she lived.  
"Go to the clan of your past!"

I was surprised; jumping on my paws; just to realize I was back in the forest. I sighed; anyways, clan of my past?...Could that be-?!

A cat with calico fur trotted out of her den, yawning. "This day is going to be absolute mouse dung."

"Dapplepaw, who taught you that language?!" A she-cat hissed. "Surely not me."

"Mother," She meowed in a disrespectful tone. "Everyone uses that 'language'; it's nothing new. Besides, you never tell that to Firepaw."

"He's deaf." Her mother growled. "He can't make the sarcastic quips you do."

Dapplepaw smirked; just shaking her head, and walking off. "Don't go too far!" Her mother called out.

The calico cat giggled; continuing to walk off; besides, she had a certain place in mind to go.

Ashes arrived at his destination; the Thunderclan camp; for whatever reason; all the clans abandoned it. "This place hasn't changed much..." He whispered to himself.

"Hello? Someone else there?"

Ashes jumped; another cat was there. He stood still; eyes wide, and fear welling inside him. "Yes." He didn't know why he answered; but, he did.

A calico cat; Dapplepaw; walked into the camp. Her eyes seemed to stare into space. Ashes stared at her; she looked like a clan cat.  
"Hello..." He mumbled.

"Oh? Are you Ashfur?" She knew who he was; that was bad in his mind. He was hoping to find something useful here; not a clan cat; waiting to attack.

He gulped. "Yes, I call myself Ashes, now."

Dapplepaw tilted her head. "So, you're the one I should fear? You're pretty scrawny."

Ashes hissed. "I don't have a clan to hunt with!" Dapplepaw laughed at his reaction. "Wow, I can't believe it. Can't tell?" She took a few steps close to him. "Tell what?" He asked; taking a step back.

"I'm blind. I don't know how you look." Dapplepaw admitted. "You-you don't?"

"No, Firestar just told me to come, and find Ashfur."


End file.
